


Vademecum del perfetto gentleman

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection of Starlight, Comedy, Crack, Gen, I Love Shipping, Introspection, Irony, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft è inglese fino al midollo: la bombetta sarà anche passata di moda, ma l’ombrello no di certo!<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vademecum del perfetto gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Vademecum del perfetto gentleman  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Mycroft è inglese fino al midollo: la bombetta sarà anche passata di moda, ma l’ombrello no di certo!  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Mycroft/Ombrello  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** sottilmente comico/ironico, ma con un pizzico di serietà alla fine.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** crack pairing, sempre che si possa chiamare pairing. Probabilmente OOC.  
>  **Parole:** 505 (fdp); 521 (word)  
>  **Beta:** none  
>  **Disclaimer:** né Mycroft né il suo ombrello mi appartengono. No, non siate maliziose adesso: con “il suo ombrello” intendevo SOLO il parapioggia. u.u  
>  **Note:** tutta per [Mush~](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=100400), che mi ha sfidata a scrivere una _Mycroft/Ombrello, Rating a scelta, Flashfiction, con il prompt "Tu hai dei problemi"_.  
>  Non è stato facile, per niente, ma è stato comunque divertentissimo provare a scivolare il meno possibile nell’OOC. Ho sforato di qualche parola, non è una flash perfetta, ma Mush mi perdonerà. Spero…  
>  Per qualunque altra stranezza non date la colpa a me: l’ho scritta ascoltando un mix di canzoni dei film Disney - e sì, c’era anche Mary Poppins. XD
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

_What the strag will think is that any man that can hitch the length and breadth of the Galaxy, ruff it, slum it, struggle against terrible odds, win through and still know where his towel is, is clearly a man to be reckoned with._

Douglas Adams - The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy

 

 

 

Mycroft Holmes si considerava, non a torto, un perfetto gentleman.

Suo fratello avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire, probabilmente, ma suo fratello era quanto di più lontano da un gentleman si potesse trovare, perciò la sua opinione non aveva molto valore per Mycroft.

Sempre elegante, educato e accomodante, queste le tre parole d’ordine.

In quanto al look, fermacravatta, scarpe lucidate di fresco e fazzoletto nel taschino non potevano mai mancare, ma l’accessorio davvero fondamentale era l’ombrello.

Mycroft aveva fatto sua quella famosa affermazione secondo cui un autostoppista spaziale viene considerato un uomo in gamba se sa sempre dove trovare il proprio asciugamano(1), ma con una lieve modifica: un uomo come lui poteva essere stimato (e, in una certa misura, temuto) purché sapesse sempre dove trovare il proprio ombrello.

La verità era che il mestiere controverso di Mycroft tentava continuamente di costringerlo ad abbandonare la sua indiscutibile raffinatezza, ma lui era fermamente convinto dell’importanza della _classe_ , nel suo campo in particolar modo. E dato che un uomo di mondo ha bisogno di tenere a mente le proprie priorità, aveva deciso di scegliere un oggetto da portare sempre con sé, un oggetto che rappresentasse la sua signorilità senza intralciarlo, che si rivelasse utile e mostrasse la sua essenza tutta britannica - perché Mycroft Holmes, oltre a considerarsi un perfetto gentleman, si considerava fieramente inglese fino al midollo.

Quell’oggetto era il suo ombrello.

Un ombrello nero, con manico in legno levigato e punta metallica - lo stile prima di tutto!

 

Con questa scusa, Mycroft aveva sviluppato una passione fin troppo cocente per gli ombrelli (purché fossero neri e NON tascabili).

Ne aveva un’invidiabile collezione e ne portava uno con sé ovunque, ogni giorno, in ogni stagione - e se d’inverno la cosa non destava alcun sospetto, di certo lo faceva in pieno agosto.

Ma presto i soli parapioggia cominciarono a non essere abbastanza.

Prima venne la tazza da tè ornata di ombrellini multicolori - essendo un perfetto gentleman inglese, il maggiore degli Holmes aveva anche una passione tanto smodata quanto scontata per il tè; dopo fu la volta del tappetino per il mouse e poi della tenda per la doccia.

Fece di tutto per procurarsi i gemelli a forma di ombrello: erano scomodissimi da usare, sì, ma la bellezza ha sempre un prezzo.

Infine capì di aver raggiunto il punto di non ritorno quando sua madre gli regalò una cravatta stampata ad ombrellini azzurri, per il suo compleanno, e a lui sembrò il più bel regalo che avesse ricevuto quell’anno.

 

«Tu hai dei problemi, Mycroft» gli disse suo fratello qualche giorno dopo quando notò il disegno sulla sua cravatta nuova.

Lui si limitò a sorridere con aria compassionevole e avvolse le dita attorno al manico del suo ombrello nero con grazia.

Sherlock non avrebbe mai capito che mentre lui tentava di sfuggire ai fulmini che tentavano continuamente di centrarlo - Moriarty, la Adler, Moran - e si barcamenava in una danza tanto eccitante quanto faticosa per riuscire a non farsi _scottare_ , Mycroft poteva limitarsi ad aprire il suo ombrello e non una goccia di pioggia l’avrebbe colpito.

No, il suo fratellino non avrebbe mai capito…

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Riferimento al magnifico libro citato all’inizio (nonché “riassunto” della citazione stessa). Ho lasciato sia la citazione che il titolo in inglese, perché lo preferisco in lingua originale, ma il titolo italiano, per chi non lo sapesse, è [Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guida_galattica_per_gli_autostoppisti_\(romanzo\)).
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
